Conquering a Fear
by torib0o
Summary: Sakura has a nightmare, will Tsunade and Shizune be able to help her conquer her fears? Yuri, Lemon, TsunadeSakuraShizune. Other warnings inside. Requested by sweep14


A/N: So this was a request from sweep14 and I was in a good mood today. XD. I've honestly never written anything like this before so I hope you enjoy it, if you don't I'm sorry.

WARNINGS: Yuri, Lemon, Bondage

Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

--

"Who's there?!" the pink haired girl shouted into the dark.

"Shh. Calm down, Sakura-chan."

Sakura stilled in her movements."Shisho?"

She'd been having a dream. No, a nightmare and terrifying one at that. She'd dreamed that she hadn't killed the Akasuki member, Sasori but that at the last moment he dodged, like she knew he was capable of, and bound her in the coils that were in his abdomen. She dreamed that the poison from those coils dripped down her arms and body, slick poison entering pores, slowly and painfully killing her. She dreamed that her body cramped up and she screamed her master's name. Which in reality, she had.

"Yes." Tsunade whispered, wrapping her arms around the girl's body. "Was it your nightmare again?"

"Iie shisho." She replied in a voice just as quiet, dropping her head onto her master's chest. She sighed sadly as she breathed in the deep scent of lilac that her master used in her bath.

"Don't lie to me, Sakura." When she felt sudden dampness seeping through the thin nightgown covering her breasts, she stroked the girl's head. "You have to face your fears."

Sakura looked up with wide-teary. "Shisho?"

Tsunade lowered her lips to Sakura's and gently kissed the girl. "Shizune." She called quietly, hoping to wake the other.

"Hmm, Tsunade-hime?" she mumbled sleepily, cuddling into Sakura's side.

When Tsunade saw that Shizune had no intentions of waking, she got off the bed and walked to the other side. Leaning down, she brushed her lips against Shizune's neck; planting soft delicate kisses. She slowly opened her mouth and breathed hotly against the younger woman's flesh before laying long open mouthed kisses on the spot.

Shizune sighed, now half conscious. She knew that tongue anywhere, her master's tongue, always so soothing and gentle. She felt her breath hitch when her neck was sucked roughly on the other side, pleasured whimpers passing her lips at each suck.

"I think she's awake now Sakura." Tsunade said with a hint of laughter.

As the two women pulled away from Shizune they smiled down at her, the sight of her gorgeous; hair tousled, cheeks slightly flushed, breasts heaving with every intake of breath. Shizune looked up and smiled at the two women standing over her and then reaching her arms out, she pulled each of them down for a kiss.

"What are we doing tonight, hime?" she asked Tsunade.

"Helping our little love conquer a fear." She responded as she leaned down and kissed the woman.

As the two pulled away from each other they glanced over to Sakura whose hand was slowly drifting down her body as she watched the two older women. Suddenly they grabbed her and tied her wrists to their bed post.

"What are you doing?!" she asked, surprise clear in voice.

"Helping you get over your fear."

And suddenly the darkness was back over her. She squirmed in her bonds, wishing someone would come set her free when she felt a hand caressing her side and lips sliding down her neck towards her breast. She gasped when she felt a tongue gently licking around her areola, just avoiding her nipple. She arched her back as she felt a mouth clamp onto her other nipple; licking and gently nibbling it.

She moaned as she felt hands going down her waist to her panties, fingers stroking the flesh just above the rim of her underwear. Suddenly the hand was gone and she groaned at the loss, moaning when another hand replaced it and the first went down to rub her through her panties.

"Mm, Tsunade-sama" she moaned as the hand dipped underneath her panties to finger her directly, groaning when the fingers left her.

"Ah, Shizune, you don't know what you're missing; her taste is absolutely delicious." Tsunade moaned, taking on of the fingers between her lips, smiling inwardly when she saw her student panting at her display.

"I want to taste too." Shizune moaned as she leaned over to Tsunade, taking the other finger in her mouth, moaning at the taste of Sakura.

When they'd cleaned Tsunade's fingers the two women leaned into each other and hungrily kissed each other's lips harshly; teeth clanking, lips bruising, biting and bleeding. And then Tsunade was kissing Sakura in the same way as Shizune disappeared between her legs. Sakura broke the kiss and nearly screamed as Shizune started to lick the heat between her legs, the feeling driving her mad, though not as nearly when Tsunade sticks a finger in beside Shizune's tongue, moving the organs in tandem. Suddenly Sakura arches her back and screams as she comes; pulling at her bonds, twisting her body as the pulsing vibrations course through her body.

When she finally comes down from her high, she notices the two women on either side of her caressing her body and laying gentle kisses on her.

"See," Tsunade says as she kisses Sakura's cheek.

"Being bound isn't so bad," Shizune kisses her other cheek.

"Is it?" they ask at the same time.

"No, I guess it isn't." Sakura says as she kisses each of them on the cheek and drifted into a restful sleep.

--

So there it is. Hope you liked it.

-torib0o (8/18)


End file.
